


Leading To The Sky

by MinightRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Other, Red String of Fate, soul mates, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: In a world where everyone can see their Red String Of Fate, one girl's leads into the sky....





	Leading To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is based off of some art work i saw on tumblr.   
>  Here it is:https://minightrose.tumblr.com/post/159659277536/minightrose-minightrose-thesleepypencil
> 
> Might do more chapters. I dunno yet. Anyways, enjoy the drabble.

It led up to the sky. I always wondered if it meant I was in love with the stars. I mean, I kinda was. Who wasn’t as a child?

Sparking little specks so far away, out of reach. How could they not captivate us? Time passed by and my love for the stars faded. I heard the rumors, saw the red string of fate. Everyone knows that at the end of the string is your soulmate.

Doesn’t matter if it’s romantic or not, they’re your soulmate. And who ever mine is, they’re not here. My friends tried setting me up with other but it quickly fell apart. Speaking of friends, I’m on my way to meet them.

Heading outside, I can’t help but notice the red string. It’s EVERYWHERE. From couples canoodling on the porch steps to soulmate who were separated by distance. You couldn’t escape it.

Anyways, I keep walking. The suns nice today. Weathers good, maybe I might put my plants outside. Then something changes. It’s obvious isn’t it? The warm sunlight on my face leaves suddenly andthe hissing of jets causes me to open my eyes.

Its…a fucking space ship. A SPACE SHIP. A U-F-FUCKING-O. And that’s not all. My red string is attached to someone..or something in there. I stare at the string coming out from the door..thing. This can’t be happening. Right?

The crowd around the ship falls quiet as the door opens. Three green aliens step out. One catches my eye and waves to me shyly, their cheeks tinted pink. Kinda cute.

They make their way towards me, looking nervous and shy. Stopping in front of me, they pull out the weirdest looking bouquet of “flowers” I’ve ever seen. They offer it to me, avoiding my gaze. Must be shy….

I take the “flowers” and smile at them. The excited smile they give me makes my heart start to beat faster. I think I can get used to this…


End file.
